So Lucky (Youngjae Side)
by La714BinDdi
Summary: 'Aku ... Tak akan menyia-nyiakan keberuntungan'. JB x Youngjae of GOT7 2Jae .


_'Aku ... Tak akan menyia-nyiakan keberuntungan terbesarku'_

 _Nuansa Musim Dingin yang sangat indah ..._

 _Seperti dia .._

 _Dingin dan putih bagai salju .._

 _Salju terindah yang pernah kulihat .._

Se-dingin dinginnya salju pasti akan mencair saat bertemu musim panas.

Musim dingin dan musim panas memang sulit untuk bersatu.

Tapi,kedua musim itu dapat berdampingan untuk membuat warna di bumi setiap tahunnya.

Musim Dingin bisa lebih panas dari musim panas apabila sang musim panas direbut musim gugur ..

Sang Musim Dingin itu ... Im Jaebum atau, JB

"Choi Youngjae !"

"Umm,wae Jaebum hyung ?". tanyaku

"Sebentar lagi libur musim dingin".ucap Jaebum hyung

"Lalu ?". Ucapku dengan penuh harap

"Libur nanti,aku ingin mengajakmu mendaki gunung". Jawab Jaebum/JB hyung

"mwo? mendaki gunung di musim dingin ?". ucapku kaget

"wae? kau takut ? Tenang saja .. Aku akan menjagamu". ucapnya

"Bukannya aku takut,tapi, kau kan tak bisa di tempat yang sangat dingin". jelasku

Walaupun dia Musim dingin,tapi dia tak tahan dengan tempat yang sangat dingin

"Aku kan bersamamu,aku akan memelukmu dan tak akan kedinginan". ucapnya Santai

"Aku akan pergi denganmu kemanapun,kecuali mendaki gunung dan berenang di pantai". Ucapku

"Ayolah,aku selalu mengikutimu,tapi kenapa kau tak ingin mengikutiku untuk sekarang ?". Ucap JB Hyung

"Itu karena aku khawatir padamu". Ucapku dengan nada marah dan tak terima dia mengatakan itu padaku dan pergi menjauhinya.

Mianhae Jaebum hyung .. Itu karena aku menyayangimu

-"Youngjae-ya". Ucap sahabatku,Kim Yugyeom dan Park Jinyoung

"eo? kenapa raut wajahmu itu Youngie ?". Tanya Jinyoung Hyung

"Apa karena pertengkaran tadi ?". Ucap Yugyeom

"Hei ! Kau mengintip Kim ? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua ?". Tanya Jinyoung hyung

"Hyung tanya saja sama Yugyeom !". Ucapku dengan raut seperti bola kusut

"Baiklah, oh iya Youngie~ kau dipanggil Kwon saem di ruangannya". Ucap Jinyoung hyung

"eo? Ada apa ?". tanyaku

"Entahlah, kau lihat saja nanti". ucap Yugyeom

"Baiklah, aku duluan Jinyeongie hyung,Gyeomie. Annyeong". Ucapku dan pergi ke ruang Kwon saem.

TOK TOK TOK

"Saem memanggil saya ?". Ucapku saat berada di ruang Kwon saem

"Oh, Choi Youngjae, kenalkan ini Jackson Wang. Dia murid transfer dari Hongkong". Ucap Kwon saem.

aku pun membungkukkan badan sebagai awal perkenalan.

"Sambil berkenlan,bisakah kau menemani Jackson memperkenalkan sekolah ? Kau akan diizin kan hari ini".

"Ehm,baiklah. Terima Kasih saem, saya dan Jackson permisi". Ucapku dan membungkuk sopan.

"Annyeong,nan Wang Ka yee imnida,panggil saja aku Jackson Wang,atau Jackson". Ucap Jackson ramah jga dengan logat mandarinnya yang masih melekat.

"ne,Choi Youngjae imnida,Kau berada di kelas berapa ?". Tanyaku ramah

"XI.D,kau sendiri ?". tanyanya

"X.A, kuharap kita bisa berteman ^^". ucapku

"ne,Terima Kasih,Choi Youngjae". Ucapnya

Lama kami mengelilingi sekolah dan kami pun beristirahat di kantin karena Jackson yang mengeluh lapar.

"Kau mau pesan apa ? Biar aku pesankan". Tawar Jackson

"Ah,,Strawberry Milkshake saja. Gomawo" ucapku

"Ah, aku juga berterima kasih telah meluangkan waktumu". Ucapnya sungkan yang kubalas dengan senyuman

"Ige.. Strawberry Milkshake untukmu". ucap Jackson seperti seorang pelayan

"Gumawo Jackson-ssi"

Saat tengah berbincang dengan Jackson,tak sengaja kulihat Jaebum hyung melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapan mematikannya. Sepertinya dia membolos pelajaran kali ini. Namun tiba-tiba ...

BUGH !

Tiba-tiba Jaebum hyung memberikan bogeman manis pada Jackson

"MWOYA ! Siapa kau !"

" . .Lagi". Ucap JB hyung dengan kilatan dimatanya.

DEG !

 _Kilatan matanya .._

 _Kata-katanya .._

 _Untukku ?_

 _Itulah yang membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung .._

 _Memilikimu,Jaebum hyung .._

Jaebum hyung-pun menarik tanganku menuju atap sekolah. Akupun hanya melihat Jackson dengan mulut bergumam 'Mianhae'. Yang diangguki Jackson

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama namja asing itu ? Kenapa dia mesra sekali padamu ? Apa karena kau marah padaku,sehingga kau mendekati namja asing itu ? apa kau bla bla bla". Tanya Jaebum hyung dengan banyak pertanyaan dan suara penuh amarah

GREPP

"Tenanglah chagiya~ aku hanya diberi perintah oleh Kwon saem,dia murid transfer dari Hongkong. Bukankah kita harus bersikap baik kepada setiap orang ?". Ucapku sambil memeluknya. Ya,aku memeluknya,untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tapi,dia ..". Ucap Jaebum hyung ..

"Dia memang orang yang tak bisa diam". Ucapku menenangkan Jaebum hyung

"Tetap saja aku tak suka". Jelasnya

"Kau cemburu ?". Tanyaku

"Tentu saja !".

Akupun melepaskan pelukanku

"Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa berada di luar kelas? Kau membolos ?". Tanyaku

"Tadi jam kosong,aku melihatmu melewati kelasku bersama namja itu berdua sambil tertawa. Jadi, kuikuti". Jelasnya lebih rinci

GREPP

Aku memeluknya lagi,dan dia membalas pelukanku ! Oh, rasanya aku ingin terbang

"Saranghae,hyung". Ucapku

"Aku tahu,Aku juga amat sangat mencintaimu".Ucap Jaebum hyung.

"Hyung, Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Keberuntungan Terbesarku".

"Apa itu ?"

"Kau,hyung, Im Jaebum hyung". Ucapku malu-malu

"Aku puun"

"Hyung .." Ucapku lagi.

"Emm ?"

"Nanti,kau harus meminta maaf pada Jackson karena telah memukulnya. Dia satu kelas denganmu,XI.D". Ucapku

"APA ? SAINGANKU BERADA SATU KELAS DENGANKU ?"

"Tapi Aku mencintaimu,hyung"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

 **END ..**

Author's Note

Hoihoihoi .. sesuai kesepakatan,La datang dengan membawa So Lucky Youngjae side ! Diharapkan kalian suka sama kedua Side nya ..

Oh iya,Review sangat dibutuhkan sebagai asupan vitamin/? Buat La ..

Mind for Review ?

 **La714BinDdi**


End file.
